Mitchell Watkins
Jenna Bennington Steve Malcolms Mr. and Mrs. Watikins Helena Watkins Josephine Watkins |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = U.S. Marine Hitman |Row 6 title = Pathology |Row 6 info = Hitman Proxy Killer |Row 7 title = Modus Operandi |Row 7 info = Shooting Strangulation |Row 8 title = Status |Row 8 info = Incarcerated |Row 9 title = Portrayed by |Row 9 info = Wentworth Miller }} Mitchell Watkins is a prolific hitman-turned-proxy killer. He is the fraternal twin brother of police detective and serial rapist Steve Malcolms. Background Mitchell, along with his twin brother Steve, was the product of a rape; his parents were serial rapist Donald Henry Grayson, a.k.a. "The Orange Blossom Rapist", and Grayson's first victim Jenna Bennington. Not wanting to keep a rapist's child, Jenna gave Mitchell away to an adoption agency in Miami. He was adopted by an ordinary middle-class couple, the Watkins', in Atlanta, Georgia. When he was a teenager, Mitchell witnessed the brutal gang-rape and murder of a nine-year-old girl at the hands of three college students, which traumatized him. His eyewitness account led to the students' arrests, but during the trial, the wealthy father of one of the students paid off an employee of the district attorney's office to suppress evidence. As a result, the students were acquitted and another young girl went missing. Outraged by this, Mitchell tracked each student down and killed them. When the final student sold his father out before being killed, Mitchell killed the father as well and covered his tracks. He had since developed a fascination for killing wrongdoers and developed an anti-corporate ideology. Moving on from the killings, Mitchell attended college and met a woman named Helena. The two fell in love with each other and got married soon after graduation. Months later, they had a daughter named Josephine, and the family moved to New York City. When the 9/11 attacks occurred, Mitchell spent hours in absolute terror, as Helena was an employee at the World Trade Center. At the end of the day, he was relieved to know Helena got caught in traffic and missed work when the attacks began. This experience brought his murderous urges back to the surface, and it motivated him to join the U.S. Marines and serve a tour in Iraq so he could kill enemy combatants and defend his family from potential harm. Mitchell was later dishonorably discharged for his alarmingly sadistic behavior on the battlefield and for suspicions of killing his commanding officer. In reality, he did, but the commanding officer had attempted to rape an innocent girl. He was initially outraged by the discharge and contemplated going after his superiors, but changed his mind after seeing a news report about a local businessman's Ponzi scheme being uncovered. Reminded of the botched trial of the three college students, Mitchell realized he should shift his focus to what he called "homegrown enemies", or corrupt figures of authority taking advantage of the trust of other people. Mitchell immediately established a contract killing business and gained notoriety in the New York underworld for his efficiency, specific victimology, and code of honor. On June 8, 2007, he accepted a contract from Senator Mark Walts, who claimed the target was a businesswoman involved in child trafficking. However, Mitchell discovered that the target was actually Walts' wife, who was innocent of any criminal activities, that Walts was really the one involved in the child trafficking, and that he wanted his wife dead to cover his tracks. He subsequently killed the Senator instead. The murder caught the attention of the BAU, who assisted other federal agencies in trying to apprehend him. Wanting to avoid capture, he moved the family to Tucson, Arizona, and continued his business there. He also expanded his operations to encompass the entire southwestern U.S. to avoid detection. However, this damaged his relationship with Helena. One night on October 10, 2009, the two got into an argument, and Mitchell pushed Helena in a fit of rage. She hit her head on the edge of a nearby table and, as a result, died in Mitchell's arms. Overcome with guilt and remorse, he fled, but was caught the next day by police. He was charged with manslaughter, convicted, and sentenced to twenty years in prison with a chance of parole in ten. While imprisoned, Mitchell established a good reputation with the rest of the prison population and used their connections to continue his business. In 2013, Josephine was diagnosed with bone cancer. After finding out the diagnosis, Mitchell began sending all his profits to Josephine in order to pay for surgery. Despite knowing Mitchell was a hitman, Josephine still loves him, and always visits him every Sunday. Highway He meets Jenna, his biological mother, for the first time and the two share an emotional moment together. Later, at Jenna’s request, Mitchell kills Steve in his cell by shanking him to death with a shank made from a prison bed spring. Powers That Be Modus Operandi As a hitman, Mitchell mostly killed his contracts by either shooting them with with a silenced M1911 or strangled them with fiber wire. When he killed Steve, he used a shank made from a prison bed spring. He only accepted contracts in which the targets were corrupt figures of authority who took advantage of people's trust. Even while imprisoned, he continued his services, instead using recruits from outside the prison to carry out the kills, but he maintains his code of honor. Known Victims Personal Victims *August 3, 1992: **Three unnamed college students **The unnamed father of one of the students *Dates further unspecified: **2003-2005, Iraq: Numerous unnamed enemy combatants **2006-2007, New York City, New York: Numerous unnamed victims **2007-2009, unspecified locations in the southwestern U.S.: Numerous unnamed victims *June 8, 2007, Las Vegas, Nevada: Senator Mark Walts *October 10, 2009, Tucson, Arizona: Helena Watkins *June 25, 2015, Tucson, Arizona: Steve Malcolms Victims by Proxy *Unspecified dates and locations from 2009 to 2015: Numerous unnamed victims *2015: **June 28, Washington, D.C.: Mason Packer **June 30, Washington, D.C.: Andrew Collins **December 18: Martin Parker Appearances * Criminal Minds: Summer **Highway **Powers That Be Category:Criminal Minds Characters